Jello
by Evil-Queen-Charlotte
Summary: Different anime shows discovering the wiggly jiggly woderfulness I don't care if that is a word of JELLO. The chapters are in order for funniness so the funnier one is at the bottom.
1. Inuyasha

Inuyasha

_Kagome just came back from her era with her big yellow backpack of daiben._

"I brought something special today." Said Kagome as she went inside a hut with the others and they sat down.

"o0o0o what is it?" asked Shippo.

"Is it a new flavour of dried potatoes?" asked Inuyasha.

"Is it your cooking?" asked Sango.

"Even better," said Kagome and she pulled a somewhat large container out of her bag.

"What is it?" asked Miroku.

"Ta DA!" said Kagome and she lifted the top off.

The others all leaned in and looked at it.

"It's green," said Inuyasha.

"It is wiggling," said Sango.

"IT'S ALIVE!" Yelled Shippo and he hid behind Miroku.

"It's Jell-o!" said Kagome. She then started cutting it and gave some to everyone.

Inuyasha sat poking it. Sango stared at it. Shipppo was shaking it in his hands. Miroku was getting ready to use his wind tunnel if it 'attacked'.

"Mmmm…..isn't this just yummy?" asked Kagome as she took a bite of her piece.

"You ate some of it?" asked Inuyasha staring at her with disbelief.

"It is food you are suppose to eat it," said Kagome as she took another bite.

"Well I guess since Kagome's eating it, it is safe," said Sango as she took a bite.

"She's right," said Miroku and he took a bite.

"AHHH THEY ARE ALL GOING TO DIE," said Shippo.

Inuyasha then hit Shippo on the head, "She said it was food and do you think she would give us something poisoned?"

"She could be possessed again," said Shippo rubbing his head with his free hand.

"Well let's see," said Inuyasha. He took a bite and swallowed, "WOW! This gel stuff is good, it is better then dried potatoes."

"Told you," said Kagome as she finished her piece.

"I have to agree with Inuyasha on this one. This stuff is great," said Miroku as he finished his piece too.

"Yep," said Sango as she too finished her piece.

"All right I'll try it," said Shippo and he moved the Jell-o to his mouth and took a small bite. "It is good!" and she slurped some more in. "Did you see that? It just slurped into my mouth! I like this stuff," said Shippo.

"Told you all," said Kagome.

END


	2. D N Angel

D. N. Angel

I, Phantom Thief Dark, will, at 10:00 tonight, be stealing the secret pudding recipe.

Dark

"Why would Dark want a pudding recipe?" asked Risa as they stood out side the soon to be crime scene.

"Maybe he wants to make the perfect pudding for Christmas or something," said Riku as they waited patently.

"General the recipe it gone!" yelled an officer that cam running out of the building.

_With Dark…_

"Is it just me or did that seem easier? I didn't even see Krad there," said Dark as he walked back to his house.

"You did it so quickly!" said Daisuke's mum as Dark walked back into the house.

"Yea," said Dark and then he turned back into Daisuke.

"Mum, why did you want me to steal a pudding recipe?" asked Daisuke as he handed the recipe to his mum.

"Just follow me," she said and they walked into the kitchen. She looked at the recipe and started pulling ingredients out.

"Are you going to make it now?" asked Daisuke getting a glass of water and taking a sip.

"Well it says here that it needs to rest over night so it will be ready tomorrow. Why don't you go on to bed and I'll show you it in the morning." She said And pulled a huge mixing bowl out.

Daisuke walked up to his room and laid down on his bed.

"So what do you think she is going to do with that recipe?" asked Dark.

"Making pudding," said Daisuke.

"Smartass, I mean why she made us go through the trouble to steal it?" he asked again.

"I dunno we will find out in the morning, Night." Said Daisuke and he went it sleep.

_The Next Morning…_

"AHHHHHHH!"

"WHAT IS IT SWEETIE?" yelled Daisuke's mum as she came down the stairs.

"There is something alive in the fridge," said Daisuke as he crawled out of the cupboard that he took shelter in.

"Huh?" she asked and looked into the fridge. "Oh that is my pudding. Why does it look like that?" she said.

"It is moving," said Daisuke as he and his mum just stared at it.

His mum took a spoon and stuck it in.

"It wiggled!" said Daisuke.

She pulled some out and ate it, "Mmm… this stuff may look extremely weird but it is extremely good!"

"Really?" asked Daisuke and he took a bite too. "Your right," he said.

"And you hid in a cupboard because of it," came Dark's voice in his head.

"Ah, shut up," said Daisuke as his mum handed him a plate with some 'pudding' on it.

END


	3. Yu Yu Hakusho

Yu Yu Hakusho

_Yusuke, Hiei, Kurama (A/N: non- Hitler version), and Kuwabara just walked into Yusuke's house and into the kitchen._

"What is that?" asked Kurama looking at the orange slimy blob on a plate on top of the counter.

"I dunno," said Yusuke. They all took seats around it and stared at it. Then Kuwabara reached out and poked it.

"It moved," said Kuwabara.

"Is that natural?" asked Hiei.

"I dunno," said Yusuke. They continued to star when Kuwabara once again poked it.

"It wiggled," said Kuwabara.

"Is that natural?" asked Hiei.

"I dunno," said Yusuke. They stared some more when Kurama took a knife and cut it in half. The halves just flopped to the side.

"Hmm….well it isn't a youkai," said Kurama as he set the knife down and they all continued to stare at it.

Then Keiko walked in and took a piece of the blob.

"you want any?" asked Keiko as she got more plates and cut pieces for them. She took a bite and the others cautiously followed suit.

"Wait is this jell-o?" asked Kuwabara.

"Yes what did you think it was?" laughed Keiko.

END


	4. Fushigi Yugi

Fushigi Yugi

(A/N: All right in this everyone and I mean everyone is in Tokyo, during this current century.)

Keisuke just put out a few bowls of wiggly, jiggly, multi-colored stuff that also looked slimy. "Better eat it before Miaka gets home, you know her when it comes to food," He said and went to his room.

"That is suppose to be food?" asked Chichiri poking it with the end of his staff.

"I guess people here will sell anything to make money," said Tamahome.

"No that is just you Tama-baby," said Nuriko as he too poked it.

"Tasuki, try it," said Chiriko.

"Why me?" yelled Tasuki.

"I don't know thought I would be a good idea. You are saying how brave you are," said Chiriko.

"Chiriko's right, Tasuki," said Hotohori as everyone looked at him.

"Hell no!" yelled Tasuki angry that everyone is ganging up on him.

"Let's run experiments on it to see if we can eat it," said Mitsukake.

"Yea okay, so how wants to go first?" asked Tasuki. Everyone looked at him. "Fine," he said and he melted it with his fire.

"Okay so it melts so it isn't hot," said Amiboshi.

"I'll go next," said Soi. She fried it with her lightning and it turned into a pile of mush.

"Okay I don't know what we got out of that," said Suboshi.

"We'll go next," said Tamahome and Nakago. Then took aim and shot a chi ball each at the jello. Two holes appeared in the jello and then it just collapsed and flopped down.

"That was just like Soi's lightning blast," said Amiboshi.

"I'll go next," said Nuriko. She grabbed a handful and it squished in her hands, then she threw it and with a SPLAT it landed on the wall.

"I'm not cleaning that up," said Suboshi.

"I'll go next," said Hotohori and he pulled out his sword. He did several swings and the jello just flopped onto the table after being cut.

"Yea that did nothing," said Amiboshi.

"I'm not going to do anything on it," said Mitsukake.

"Nor me," said Tomo.

"As much fun as it would be, sending demons on this stuff is pointless, it would just end up like Soi's attack," said Miboshi.

"Growl grr meow," said Ashitare. (A/N: Translation: who gives a damn?)

"I can try," said Chichiri. He focused his chi on the jello and it disappeared and landed with a sploosh on top of Tasuki's head.

"Chichiri," said Tasuki between clenched teeth.

"Sorry," said Chichiri.

"Now that was just funny," said Suboshi.

"I guess it is our turn, brother," said Amiboshi.

"Yep," said Suboshi and they pulled out their flutes. They played a tune and the jello started to shake, then BAM, it exploded and pits of blue jello was everywhere.

Just then Miaka walked in with Yui laughing about something, but when they saw the seen before them they stopped laughing and looked at everyone.

"Did we come at a bad time?" asked Yui.

"And why are you covered in jello?" asked Miaka.

"Uh…" said everyone. Then Yui and Miaka couldn't hold it in and they fell over with laughter.

End


	5. Devil May Cry

A/N: Here's the AU- Lady has joined Dante at Devil May Cry, and Vergil, after becoming weakened by his little frilly demon world escapades (this is a humor people; go with it) has joined them as well…for the time being (we'll see about that). So here we go.

-

Dante and Lady had been out late that night- and returned home to a very unpleasant sight. Sitting on the middle of Dante's desk was a plate. This plate did not have a slice of pizza on it, much to Dante's dismay, but rather something wiggly and pink. The two instantly hated it.

"What the hell is that?" Dante asked his partner, taking a hold of Rebellion.

Lady tightened her grip on Kalina-Ann. "Let's find out." She raised the large weapon and aimed it at the plate.

"Well hold on now." Dante rested a hand on top of her weapon- she lowered it. "We don't want to do anything too crazy. It might help us."

Lady gave Dante a "oh who the hell are you kidding" look. "I don't think so. How many times has that proved useful to us in the past?"

Dante took a moment to think…but was unable to produce any memories similar to the situation described. He shrugged and pulled out Ebony and Ivory. "Alright, time to go crazy on this thing."

Both Dante and Lady were about to go postal on the plate of…thing…when a voice stopped them.

"What-dare I ask- are you two doing?"

Vergil appeared in the doorway. Lady and Dante momentarily turned their focus towards Dante's older twin.

"Cool. Vergil's here." Dante said. "Hey bro- you can help us out with this thing."

Keeping a tight grip on Yamato, Vergil walked over to join the two. He gave an apathetic look towards the plate, then to his brother and Lady, then back to the plate. Unsheathing his beloved sword, he gently prodded the tip of the thing. It jiggled, and then resettled. Re-sheathing Yamato, Vergil sighed.

As he turned to walk towards his room in the back, he stopped momentarily to say-

"It is a plate of gelatin. The way you two act you'd have thought Mundus was sitting down on our couch."

Disappearing down the hall, Dante and Lady stared dumbfounded by the sugary treat sitting in front of them.

"JELLO?? WE GOT ALL WORKED UP OVER FREAKING JELLO???" Dante nearly exploded. Using Ebony and Ivory, he ruthlessly shot at the Jello, before taking hold of Rebellion and slicing his desk in half.

Lady raised a hand to her forehead in disbelief. "We've been working too hard. I need a vacation…" She, too, disappeared down the hall.

Angrily, Dante was left in the office portion of their home. In a fit of rage, he grabbed one half of the desk and flung it at his jukebox, which immediately started to play Institutionalized by Suicidal Tendencies.

Now all worked up over virtually nothing, Dante fell to the floor- still holding Rebellion.

He closed his eyes and muttered "Only a plate of Jello….Only a freaking plate of Jello…"

Standing up, he followed the others down the hall. "We _do_ need a vacation…"


End file.
